With Great Power
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Since the middle of third year Harry and Draco have had a secret relationship and recently experimented with gay sex. Now it is fourth year. Harry is a triwizard champion, 14, and undoubtedly 3 months pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's note: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING I ALSO DO NOT OWN SPIDER MAN WHERE THE TITLE OF THIS FIC OBVIOUSLY COMES FROM. Now that that's out of my system I would like to thank my supportive readers. I hope this'll be an exciting fanfiction that's lots of fun for the readers. How can Draco x Harry M-PREG NOT be fun? Enjoy my babies! GAH THE NOISE THIS LAPTOP IS MAKING IS DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY! PLEASE KILL ME! I WANT MY OLD LAPTOP BACK ahem...sorry random Author "it's way to late for this bull shit" panic attack}**

**Rated M for later chapters I guess.**

***I'll probably be posting their get-together story later on..  
**

"Draco please. I'm begging you don't leave me," the dark haired wizard pleaded through his tears.

"Potter I can't be a father! I...I'm too young! I can't take care of a little..snotty, sniveling baby! How the fuck could this have happened anyway?" The boy's hair looked almost silver in the moonlight. His hands tousled his neatly slicked back hair. He threw his hands up in the air as he paced the room like a caged animal. "WE'RE BOTH MEN!"

"It's not completely uncommon in wizards. A minute few have the proper reproductive organs..." Harry began wiping away his tears.

"But why _you_ Potter? Why is it always you getting mixed up into this sort of madness? And some how I always get mixed in with it!"

"Well I like to think it's because you love me!" Harry snapped at his lover shooting him a dead serious glare. His eyes were glowing holding back their tears. His hands were shaking, and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Draco Malfoy took his lover's face in his hands and looked him dead in the eye as to make his point very, very clear.

"I love you with all my heart. Harry James Potter I'm in love with you!" A difficult thing for Draco to admit.

"Don't leave me Draco," Harry begged. His tears fell on Draco's hands and Draco idly wiped them away with his thumbs. "Draco I know you don't want to have this baby, I know for a fact that none of us are ready for this! There's nothing I can do about it now and I need you to stand by me!" Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist. "I'm so scared baby. I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" The Defense Against The Dark Arts Room got dead quieter (as if it weren't quiet enough with just the two of them in there at two in the bloody morning)

"Harry...I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OKAY?" Draco pushed his lover out of his arms coldly and thoughtlessly. Harry protectively covered his stomach with his hand as he staggered backwards. He looked up and through the haze of his teary eyes could see Draco's silver hair running through the door. His lover was running away and Harry couldn't be sure if he were to be coming back.

Okay let's think back. Before the beginning of the pair's fourth year at Hogwarts. Since the middle of the third year the two had developed a relationship and have been sneaking around behind the backs of their peers. (It's a very long and awkward story *****) The two had finally experimented with unprotected gay intercourse around the end of the year. Long story short...Harry is undoubtedly 2 months pregnant.

During the summer break the two hadn't really mailed each other for two specific reasons. First of all Vernon Dursley would not have some owl coming in at all different hours of the night to deliver love letters back and fourth. Especially seeing that he did not condone gay marriage. He would just die if he found out that homo-erotic love notes were being passed in and out of his house-hold! Secondly the two decided that it would be best for them to only speak if it were absolutely necessary on breaks so as to save up all the magic (no pun intended) for when they were reunited. As much anxiety as this stirred up for poor Harry, he was able to deal with it as long as he had his lover to look forward to.

The summer had created many difficult trials for the boy. For one he found himself ravaged by his own teen angst. At times he'd bust out into tears and then feel the need to rip down the walls in a matter of two minutes. Secondly he began vomiting every morning...

"Harry! Harry Shut up!" Dudley yelled at the other side of the door banging hard with his overgrown monkey boy fist.

On the other side the boy who lived was praying for the end. He felt like he was vomiting all of his organs out. He flushed once more and begged the porcelain Goddess. NO MORE! Every morning for the passed month was this utter hell. The boy hurled his insides out into the appliance once more, and collapsed on the linoleum. He held his queasy stomach and crouched into a fetal position where he lie. "Oh God have mercy..." he begged silently to no one.

"Harry hurry up in there!" Dudley complained pounding on the door once more. "Da-ad!" Dudley called. Harry burst out of the bathroom as he heard Mr. Dursley's massive feet pounding up the stairs.

"What is it boy?" he yelled up the stair way.

"Harry's been throwing up all morning!" Dudley complained. "I've been waiting for thirty minutes!"

"Boy don't you get my boy sick! You just go to your room right now and stay up there for the rest of the day you filthy little thing!" Mr. Dursley shouted from the middle of the stair case where he decided to stop and rest. Dudley shoved Harry out of the way and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "DON'T SLAM DOORS HARRY!" Mr. Dursley yelled at the top of his worn out lungs. Harry shook his head and walked to his room. He lay himself down gently on the bed.

Harry stared at the ceiling feeling empty and and alone. He held his stomach as it settled down. The room was still spinning. He had no idea what he was in for.

The day he reached platform nine and three quarters, he didn't suspect. Even the day he reached Madam Pomfrey's to get a check up and ask her about this constant throwing up, these mood swings...these terrifying urges for dangerous food combinations. The encounter went as following:

"Harry, I'm going to have to ask you something very personal," Madam Pomfrey began not sure how to explain to the boy his predicament.

"Shoot," the boy ignorantly replied.

"Have you been having...homosexual intercourse with another student?" She asked plainly. "Unprotected?" Harry gulped realizing this could be really bad. Did Draco have an STD? Further more he was too shy to answer. "No worries I won't ask and won't tell," she assured him. Harry simply nodded. "I'm afraid..." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're pregnant."

Now the boy was alone in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at two in the morning, crying his heart out, thinking of how his lover ran from him in his time of need...and hating this thing growing inside him more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ETC. Okay now that that's out I'd like to thank the readers for your loyal support of Harry's pregnancy. Trust me this one's gonna be beautiful. I love you all very much and hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it took awhile,I've been dealing with a lot of family issues. No worries though. By the way if you don't like homosexuality don't Read and negatively review Well I'm rambling. Enjoy my lovelies. ,may i specify this takes place a week later...}**

Harry was growing quite uncomfortable with how many questions Hermione could ask regarding his well being. "You've been vomiting all morning and you look very depressed. It's kind of bumming me out actually," the girl persisted.

"I'm fine," the boy insisted not looking up from the table, too afraid to look his intuitive friend in the eyes. His problem was that he couldn't tell his best friends what the issue was. If Hermione and Ron found out that Draco was his lover...what if they would disown him? Ron was especially full of hate for the blond-haired wizard since he and Hermione became a couple. He couldn't stand the tauntings that now lay in the past.

"You best tell her or she'll just go on about it until you do," Ron advised absentmindedly staring down at his unfinished charms homework. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the parchment towards her, beginning to furiously scribble down answers with her quill. "You're a lifesaver Hermione, I love you."

Hermione's face flushed a little. "Harry I really think you should drop out of the tournament," she insisted for the fifth time that day.

Harry's face lit up as he recalled his pride. "Never!" He wasn't going to back down from eternal glory. Sure he didn't want to be in the tournament in the first place but now that he was in he wasn't going to back out! He looked at Hermione furiously. He suddenly felt a dull pain in his stomach. "Fuck!" he whispered.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked noticing how he was clutching his stomach and grimacing in pain

_Dammit this thing's already kicking!_ Harry thought to himself. He felt disgusted that the child growing inside him was kicking furiously at him, reminding him that he existed as the rift between he and his lover. "It's nothing. Just a stomach bug I think," he excused himself, standing up quickly and rushing out the door.

Hermione quickly handed Ron back his completed homework and looked down at her own assignment worried for her friend. Ron held her hand and stroked her palm comfortingly with his thumb. "He'll be okay dear," he attempted to settle her uneasiness.

"He's not telling me something!" she complained. She looked away kind of discouraged, he took her face in his hands and pecked her on the lips while the professor wasn't looking.

"If I know Harry, he'll tell us in time." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and squeezed him tightly. She knew in her heart that there was a reason she loved him so much, and little moments like this always reminded her.

Meanwhile in the men's bathroom, Harry sat lonely in a stall, wishing that blasted child would hush it's kicking. He glared in disdain down at his stomach. This demonic child inside of him kicked hard causing him to kneel over and wince in pain. "Harry?" he could hear a familiar almost painful voice outside the stall.

"D...Draco?" he asked between his developing tears. He looked under the stall at those shiny, expensive, easy to detect dress shoes. It was him alright. Draco knocked on his stall door.

"Harry?" he asked in a sugar sweet tone that burned at Harry's heart like a poisoned arrow in his chest.

"Go away!" Harry sobbed. He didn't mean to sound the way he did, he didn't even mean to start crying. Draco wasn't leaving anytime soon. He knocked on the door again in a desperate attempt to get Harry's attention.

"Harry please I want to talk to you about our baby!" Draco begged pounding on the door.

"Our?" Harry asked noticing the key word. He unlocked the door and swung it open looking into his lovers eyes again felt like a refreshing rain in a drought.

"Yes Harry, it's our baby. I want to talk about having _our_ baby together," Draco whispered smiling. The blond haired boy took his lovers hands into his and kissed them both. He then put a hand on his pregnant lover's stomach. "Kicking already. It's...kind of scary," Draco admitted wincing slightly at the feeling of a foot at the other side of his lover's stomach. The feeling collecting in his heart was...foreign, and all the same very familiar.

Harry buried his face in his hands wiping away his tears. "It's so scary baby. I don't know what to do," Harry winced as the baby pounded at his stomach with it's feet. Harry grimaced once more glaring at the growing, but not blatant bump.

"Harry don't do that! He'll feel your anger!" Draco scolded.

"Draco..." Harry began.

"Or she...who knows?" Draco rolled his eyes and pecked his lover softly.

"Wait, wait? What are you talking about. I thought you and I were going to go down to Madam Pomfrey and ask her if we can...how we can get rid of..." Harry was stopped by Draco's firm hand over his mouth. Draco's silver eyes were wide with shock.

"No! We can't! Harry I want this baby!" Draco shot out. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a little gasp. He pushed Draco's hand off his mouth and stared him straight edge into the eyes.

"Draco we can't take care of a baby!" Harry attempted to reason with his blond haired lover.

"I think we'd make good parents," Draco disagreed indignantly.

"Where would we raise it?"

"You could move in with me! You_ hate_ you aunt and uncle..."

"Your parents_ hate_ me." Draco hadn't thought about this, he couldn't deny his parents' disdain for his lover. He'd in fact never come out to his parents as a homosexual. If his father ever knew he would be disowned completely! "No body even knows that we're together. When people find out I'm pregnant they'll ask all sorts of questions and I won't know what to say! You need to be realistic about this baby!" Harry's eyes were welling up with tears again. His face was beet red, he felt like such a mess.

Draco's took on a very firm, exacting demeanor. "Harry, don't you dare kill my baby!"

"What am I supposed to say to everyone? You're the one who said you didn't want anyone finding out about us..." Harry's famous last words.

Harry clutched his lovers hand and tried his hardest to walk him the other way but it was too late. Draco busted the door open much to the surprise of Professor Flitwick who was in the middle of a sermon. Ron and Hermione stared shock at Draco's hand clasped in Harry's.

"Everyone, Harry and I are in love and we're going to have a baby!" Draco announced loudly. Harry looked down in shame as Hermione stood up and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Running out of the room behind her was Ron, leaving Harry with a look of utter contempt.

* * *

**{ooh don't you love cliff hangers?}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I finally updated, it took me forever I know. I'm pretty slow on my fics lately. Terrible writers block, honestly didn't think that the last chapter was any good, I just needed to write a nice fluff with slight plot build up to take me out of my funk. Rambling again. Well love you all! Enjoy this one!}**

"Draco, they aren't even speaking to me anymore. Why'd you have to go and be all mean to them in the first place! If you were kind to them, if you'd never hurt Hermione like you had then maybe they'd be happy for me instead...instead of this!" Harry complained burying his face in his hands. Harry and Draco were sitting together in the Great Hall at dinnertime. Often other students would pass by and ask Harry "When are you due?" "How's the baby, homo?" All to these Draco would shake his fist.

"They should be happy for you, and respect your decisions no matter what Harry," Draco pointed out giving him that 'real friend do this and that' speech that anyone would.

"Ron hates me, and I'm sure Hermione hates me even more than he does!" Harry rested his head on the table and pushed his plate full of food away from him.

Draco pushed the food back in Harry's direction. "Baby you have to eat! You're eating for two now," Draco scolded holding up a chicken wing to his lover.

"Don't say that!" Harry snapped, getting more emotional than he had intended.

"Harry, it's fact," Draco stated keeping his cool. He knew that eventually the mother erm...father...mother(?) of his child would experience mood swings, this must have been it. He placed a loving hand on Harry's shoulder and said: "Our baby deserves to eat like a king..." Harry glared at him, "or queen!" Draco continued

Harry took a deep breath regaining his composure. "Honey, I'm gonna go up to the common room now, I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" Harry quickly pecked his lovers lips who got the message that Harry wanted to walk alone. It wasn't easy for Draco to let Harry go by himself, he knew the taunting that would ensue on his way back up, and wanted to beat up anyone that would hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

Draco had been feeling really funny lately. It was strange how it took a pregnancy for him to finally admit to Harry how hard he'd been falling for him. Draco and Harry had started off as just lovers. Fucking like rabbits whenever they could, because the built up frustration and lust between them was undeniable. It all started as innocent fun, but things started getting really intense. Draco started getting jealous of other boys, other girls. Every little movement that his little lover made had him sighing and swooning. Harry was getting harder to lose, and Draco knew it was love but it was hard to accept. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Harry, he didn't want to scare off his weekend lover with an emotional confession.

The night Harry confessed his feelings, Draco felt relieved even in this troublesome situation. He was glad to know that his feelings were requited and felt safe to admit his own. The situation was overwhelming and he felt guilty now for running away from his one true love, his first love. In that week of clarity he felt he'd really come to know himself, really came to man up and take responsibility.

It all started with recurring dreams about having a happy family with Harry in the future. Going on vacation, changing diapers, baby's first steps the whole shebang! Somehow little ideas like this seemed so welcoming and warm to a boy who had never known a caring and warm family like that. He pined for it. Somehow over that week he'd grown to really fall in love with the child growing inside of the man he was in love with, he started to fall in love with the idea of starting the perfect family off so early. He knew it was going to be difficult, but if he wanted to be with Harry he would have to be there to support him in the birth of their first child.

As Draco pondered on the benefits of being a father, Harry trudged to the common room, being judged left and right by his peers. Every now and then a student would walk up to him and place there hands over his stomach much to his repulsion. The snide comments and rude gestures of the student body were making him more uncomfortable with his situation than he was when he first received the news. He didn't want to know what was going to happen when he got to the common room, not to mention the boys dormitory. It was going to be a long night for the boy who had survived Voldemort's wrath.

He entered the common room to find Hermione waiting on the couch staring thoughtfully into the fire, one hand on her chin and the other in Ron's hand. She looked up to see the pregnant boy standing in the doorway. She immediately leaped to her feet, letting go of her ginger lover's hand much to his contempt. She sprinted across the room and hugged the confused Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I want you to know I'm not really upset," Hermione began. Harry cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm just concerned is all! You didn't tell me as soon as you found out! That's the only thing I'm furious about! You've been keeping secrets from me!" she giggled kind of happily wiping tears out of her eyes. She bent down and put a hand more comforting than any of the student's hands on his stomach. She leaned in real close and whispered: "Hello there little one." The child kicked and she smiled. She looked up at Harry quickly and without hesitation asked, "You are making me the godmother aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry I want to be the baby's godmother, and Ron can be the baby's godfather! Oh it'll be wonderful...wait! Harry you are not getting rid of this baby! This little one deserves a life! A home!" Hermione stated jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah that's what Draco said," Harry giggled, relieved that Hermione supported him.

"First time you've said his first name," Ron pouted from the couch.

"Come on baby be mature!" Hermione urged him to come assure Harry that everything was going to be okay.

"He called you a mudblood Hermione! Why would you want Harry to be with someone like that?" Ron snapped, his face was red, he looked like he was choking back tears.

Hermione looked down, remembering the hurtful things Draco had said to her. The reality suddenly set in and she realized that Harry was indeed with a man she despised

"Draco only made fun of you because he never learned how to treat women he was interested in. His father was never good to his mother, he doesn't understand how flattery works. He was only rude to Ron because he liked you Hermione. All that has changed though because he's with me," Harry explained. Hermione turned pink at the thought.

"Oh," she whispered smiling a bit.

"I still don't trust the little weasel. He's turned you into a fucking faggot!" Ron spat.

Hermione gasped as tears started to fall down Harry's face. Ron walked up to the boys dormitory without a word to the two, Hermione clutched Harry's hand. "He didn't mean that I promise," she assured. She knew he said things he didn't mean when he was angry.

Harry collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably as Hermione went down with him and held him in her arms. "No...I think he did," he whispered in between the tears. The baby kicked, it felt like hopelessness.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'm surprised that I managed to post 2 and 3 in the same day. I'm actually pretty happy that I'm getting this much done. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!}**

"Harry don't worry about him! He just needs some time to adjust to this new you," Hermione attempted to reassure her best friend.

"He hasn't spoken to me in days! He hates me," Harry whined.

"Ron's just really on edge right now. Not only did your name make it into the goblet of fire, but now there's a whole secret life we never knew about. Can you imagine how that would make him kind of uncomfortable?" Hermione tried to get him to understand her boyfriend's side of the story.

"Hey sexy!" Draco's happy sing song voice laughed as he grabbed his boyfriend from behind. Ron glared from across the hallway and urged Hermione to come talk to him. Hermione gave him a one minute gesture. Draco kissed Harry's neck and put a hand on Harry's stomach. "How's my baby's baby?" he cooed in Harry's ear.

"Pretty good. Very energetic," Harry answered with a smile. Draco always managed to make Harry happier than he deserved to be. The baby kicked happily at the father's touch. Harry gave his lover a peck on the lips.

"Baby I wanna know the gender of the baby!" Draco whined. "I know Madam Pomfrey knows how to inform us," Draco whispered begging.

"I told you, I think it should be a surprise," Harry remarked.

"Hmm...you seem afraid of getting excited about our baby."

"I'm still really scared Draco," Harry admitted.

"Come with me," Draco smiled gripping his lover's hand and leading him down the hallway. Hermione followed after them, down the winding hallways.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You'll see!" Draco smiled back at his lover. They stopped at the hospital wing.

"Draco I already told you!" Harry began.

"That's not what this is about baby," Draco sang.

The walked into the hospital wing, passed the beds with students with fresh broken limbs but moderately empty. Madam Pomfrey looked up from someone she was bandaging. "Oh Mr. Potter! How may I help you?"

"Have you got any ultrasounds ma'am?" Draco asked cheerfully.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy! Um...are you the father?" she asked.

"Well let's hope so!" Draco laughed jokingly.

Harry wrapped his hands lovingly around Draco. "Of course you are silly, and I said I didn't want to know the sex until the birth!"

"It's not like that dear! You're three months pregnant, you need a check up!" Draco protested.

"He's right you know," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "Come on lay yourself down and lets have a look at that baby."

Harry laid down flat on one of the beds. He lifted up his shirt to allow Madam Pomfrey to investigate. The gel was cold and watching the picture was really blurry on the screen. He could see the head and the body. He was surprised at how developed it was. For once his baby bump seemed more noticeable than he originally thought.

"Baby's very healthy. Ooh kicks a lot too! The baby is a...."

"NO!" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, that's right I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey apologized.

"So what's your conclusion?" Draco asked, blatantly trying to schmooze her into telling him the sex.

"The baby is very healthy, you just need to relax more. You do put a lot of stress on h- um...the baby every now and again," Madam Pomfrey stopped herself sternly.

"So why _do_ you have an ultrasound here?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"Well, teen pregnancy isn't entirely uncommon even in the wizarding world. We don't do abortion or anything, but we're pretty business like about situations like this." Madam Pomfrey smiled feebly. "Miss Granger I don't want to see you in here for the same reason, I've seen you and that Weasley boy snogging!" Hermione turned bright pink.

"I assure you I won't," she whispered.

"Good!" Madam Pomfrey smiled putting up the equipment in the storage closet. "Now if you'll just move yourselves along, it's far passed curfew and I've got people to take care of! You just remember what I said Mr. Potter! Take care of that child, don't stress yourself out too much!"

Draco nodded and thanked the nurse. Harry pulled down his shirt and took his lover's hand. The three of them walked out of the hospital wing and down the darkening hallways. Looking at his watch, Draco saw that it was indeed getting pretty late.

The three made it to the fat lady's portrait staring all at one another. "Baby I don't wanna be alone tonight," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Mmm...let me in then," Draco nipped playfully at Harry's ear.

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she whispered the password to the fat lady and she let the three of them in without question. By now the entire common room was empty and everyone was asleep in bed. Everything was scarily silent. "Hmm...I'm not usually out this late," Hermione rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked to the entrance to the girls dormitory. "Going to bed. Goodnight lovebirds!" she giggled. She disappeared on her merry way to bed.

"Come on," Harry whispered gripping his lovers hands and leading him into the boys dormitory.

"Harry I don't want to hurt the baby!" Draco chuckled.

Harry held his finger to his lips. "Shhh...." He whispered. "That's not how it's going to go down, I just want you to stay with me tonight."

"Okay then." The two stumbled blindly into the dark, silent dormitory. The landed with a soft thump onto Harry's bed and had a short makeout session. Draco was happy to feel Harry smiling against his lips. Their tongues intertwined in an intimate dance before Harry pulled away for air. Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Baby needs sleep, I think you're tired too."

Harry couldn't deny it so he just nodded. Draco tucked them both into the covers and wrapped his arms around his lover. The two fell asleep in each others arms and dreamed the sweetest dreams. They dreamed of their future. A time where this night, would be every night.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Getting my chapters out at a pretty good rate lately. Sorry that the last chapter was nothing but a mere fluff. I couldn't think of much to plot build and hoped a short fluff would make up for Ron's homophobia and my slump in plot buildup. Prepare for more homophobia I'm gonna update my profile so it's all business you should check it out! :D I would love you long time. enjoy!}**

Harry was awoken violently and abruptly by his fellow dorm mates yelling, and the sudden movement in the bed. He'd found himself in the same clothes that he wore yesterday, and remembered what had happened last night. Draco was not by his side thus the first thing he saw in his blurry vision was Draco's silhouette running out the doorway. The first thing he heard was Ron's voice screaming, "Yeah run you bloody faggot! Take your god damned walk of shame!"

Harry's head pounded, he sat up and opened his eyes only to find the room spinning. He rushed out of the room to find the nearest bathroom but was much too late. He ended up vomiting into the closest flower decor in the common room. The girls in the room looked at him with disgust, but Hermione being the exception she is ran up to aid her friend. "Harry is everything okay?" she asked referring to Draco running out of the room so abruptly.

Harry shook his head. "I knew bringing him in here was a bad idea. I just didn't want to sleep alone," Harry justified the means burying his face into his hands.

"Harry I'm so sorry. It will be alright I promise," Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder. She looked at the entrance to the boy's dormitory where Ron was standing with a scowl. "Just hang on a bit dear," Hermione walked up to Ron and pulled him into a corner and started a quiet argument that only someone as oblivious as her would think Harry wouldn't be able to hear. "He has feelings! I've come to accept it! Why can't you?" she demanded.

"He's pregnant! With someone you hate!" Ron argued.

"I do not _hate_ Draco!" Hermione snapped turning flush red. "I've come to understand his demeanor! He's apologized and he's only looking to make Harry happy! Isn't that what you want for your best friend?"

"That _faggot _isn't my best friend. Really Hermione you're making this relationship very difficult!" Ron snapped right back at his girl.

Tears were glowing vibrantly in Hermione's almond colored eyes, making Ron obviously nervous and already filling with remorse for hurting her feelings. "If that's how you feel Ronald...then I'm afraid I can't continue a relationship with someone so homophobic that they won't help their best friend though the most difficult time in their life because he can't pull his head out of his arse long enough to see how irrational he's being!" She ran away grabbing Harry's hand pulling him desperately with her out of the common room. She was crying. Harry knew that in her heart she didn't want to leave Ron but she was headstrong and passionate about protecting her best friend's right to love whom he chose. She was noble that way. The sorting hat was more than correct to place her in Gryffindor.

"It's over then!" Ron yelled after the girl he loved. He wished it didn't have to end this way but he was a stubborn red-headed boy raised in a traditional wizarding household, where such things were considered abnormal. He shrugged off the pain stilling in his heart with failure and walked back up the dormitory stairs to drown his sorrows into long hours of sleep. Depressive, shadowy dreams that looked like oil paintings, spiders crawling on his flesh. Nightmarish, horrific scenes that would not phase him if he had not his best friend to care. He embraced them here and now.

Meanwhile Harry was holding the sobbing Hermione in his arms that dramatic Saturday morning. "Hermione I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that for me," Harry tried to console his friend, stroking her chocolate curls.

"I did. Look let's not worry about it let's go find Draco." Hermione wiped away her tears trying to pull herself together. As Harry and her searched for his lover, she talked about how difficult her and Ron's relationship was becoming. Harry could see right through her little guise, she was obviously trying to play it off as though she wasn't shocked and disturbed by this sudden break up. "I mean sure we've been together for nearly a year now...but hey he's way to stubborn for me...yeah...and I always have to dumb myself down for him..."

"Harry!" Draco smiled at his lover cupping his face in his hands, kissing his lover passionately. Hermione's eyes fell to the floor in jealousy. She shifted her weight standing awkwardly before coughing loudly to catch her friends' attention.

"I wanted to get you too alone you see," Hermione began. The two lovers looked at the poor girl choking back her tears. "I think it's time that we tell the school board of your predicament." Harry's eyes widened at her.

"Why should I? I'll just get into trouble!" Harry argued. Draco pulled his lover tightly to him and nodded in agreement.

"Harry if you don't it's going to be even more complicated for you to have this child! You can't hide this from the school forever. All of Gryffindor knows, I think it's time you alert the staff!" Hermione argued. Draco let his eyes fall to the floor realizing that Hermione had a firm point.

"If I tell them they'll extract me from the tournament. It was one thing that I'm not old enough, but if I tell them I'm pregnang they'll never let me compete!" Harry snapped.

"Well maybe it's best for the baby that you don't compete baby. Besides you didn't even want to compete," Draco tried to explain to his lover but Harry wasn't going to have it. He shook his head furiously.

"As long as I'm in this thing I might as well win it for Hogwarts!" Harry protested.

"Cedric could very well win for Hogwarts!" Hermione corrected.

"Against Krum? I don't think so!" Harry snapped.

"You could hurt our baby!" Draco shouted. Tears were shining in his silver eyes. "Those tasks are dangerous! You know that, baby!"

"Baby, I'll do fine! Just believe in me!"

"What are you trying to prove?" Draco demanded.

"To prove to Ron that I'm not some girly faggot boy!"

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Hermione chimed in.

"He's my best friend! The Weasley's have always taken care of me! I've never known a home like that! I've never been showed so much kindness he was the first person that showed me any sympathy! I don't want to lose that!" Harry confessed in a teary display.

"Harry...you are a gay male that has been through so much torture in his life. I love you and I'll always be here to support you. But Weas- err...Ron is no friend if you need to kill your baby to earn his respect," Draco spelled it out simply and slowly for his lover. He leaned in to give his crying lover a peck on the cheek but instead Harry ran.

_Harry, my love, you can run from me, but not the truth. _Thought Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER: aww fuck it you all know by now that JK ROWLING owns Harry Potter. I mean we're all adults here right? For reasons I don't remember this story is M so you better be. Sorry I haven't gotten my chapters out rapid fire like I lead on that I would. I've been totally braindead. Enjoy this chapter and pray it all gets better for poor Harry}**

For several days Harry avoided Draco and it was driving the blond haired boy insane. He was dying to feel his baby kick playfully at his lover's little stomach again. Draco yearned for that motherly glow that radiated off of Harry's perfect pale skin and the happiness it instilled in the deepest depths of his being. He couldn't explain the joys of being the father to the child unborn. Despite the obstacles, Draco, knew this child would bring; he couldn't be more ecstatic. So why after proclaiming his love for Harry to the whole school was his lover avoiding him? Why was Harry no longer confronting his pregnancy, even after Draco made it known he would take care of Harry and this baby? As his heart swelled with joy, so did it deflate with isolation from his precious child.

"Harry," Draco began.

"Save it. I know you're going to try and convince me to drop out of the tournament!" Harry interrupted.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all week? Because you think I'm gonna keep pestering you about this damned tournament? I can't believe you Harry James Potter! I haven't been able to be around my baby in days! Harry I miss you! I don't give a damn about this tournament!" Draco argued.

"So, you won't bug me anymore?" Harry asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Look I never said that." Harry sighed after Draco said that. "I still want you to drop out of the tournament. I want you to tell Dumbledore that you're pregnant and I want you to take care of yourself," Draco demanded.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling Professor Dumbledore!" Harry refused. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away from Draco. This was exactly as Harry had feared. Draco wasn't going to stop until he got his way! That's how it always was! From the moment they got together, it was Draco's way or no way.

"You have to Harry! He's bound to find out when your belly gets as big as it can! You're due before the end of the year! Exceptions need to be made for your condition! The school has to be ready for you to give birth here," Draco continued to explain to his disgruntled boyfriend. He was begging his stubborn boy now. He knew Harry wasn't the type to give up easily, but in this department Harry and Draco had always been evenly matched.

"I don't want to lose Dumbledore's respect, Draco!" Harry continued to protest.

"Harry, I don't think there's anyway on this earth that you could lose that man's respect," Draco pointed out.

"If I tell him; he'll kick me out of the tournament!"

"Good! We'll kill two birds with one stone!"

Harry just didn't understand that having a child involved sacrifice! Why couldn't he sacrifice this one little thing? Why did the boy have to have so much god damned pride? It was driving Draco mad! It was no fair that Draco was willing to sacrifice everything for this baby, but Harry wasn't willing to drop out of a fucking tournament! Draco would later discuss with Hermione that this was all because of Ron. Hermione agreed, but she was unsure of what she could do about it. She'd often tried prodding her boyfriend about the situation but it seemed to be to no avail.

Hermione Granger spent a lot of her time with her nose in a book. The girl had no specific genre; she just loved to read and read whatever she could get her hands on. Hermione had not picked up a single book since she'd found out Harry was pregnant. Through their toughest times together; Hermione had never stopped reading. Often it was how she coped. However this week all of Hermione's attention was directed towards her boyfriend. Her beloved, Ron Weasley, himself could not find a way to cope with all of the rapid changes.

"Ron, you know today I got a copy of Harry's ultrasounds. They're adorable," Hermione attempted at conversation. Ron just grunted and turned away. "I've been thinking of what he must be going through. So young. All the mood swings, food cravings, vomiting. Sometimes he'll snap at Draco the moods get so bad," she paused, "Do you think I'll be like that?" She asked.

"Hermione, you're fourteen years old! Don't you talk like that!" Ron fussed. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"It's just. You haven't talked to Harry in days. I thought I'd let you know how your _best friend_ is doing!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, you're my best friend now," Ron corrected. The boy looked miserable!

"I'm flattered dear. But let's face it! Harry and you have been friends from the very moment you met! You're not being a very good friend right now!"

"He crossed bad friend when he started seeing my worst enemy behind our backs!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She no longer counted her attempts.

Together, Hermione and Draco decided to get their lovers to understand the pain they were inflicting on them with their actions. They became a duo, after one goal. Often they'd get together and discuss ways they could convince their lovers to give in. Unity was the solution. Ron needed to get over his fears and be with his best friend in his time of need, and Harry needed his friend there to support him unconditionally. The day after Harry had managed through the first challenge of the triwizard tournament, Hermione and Draco, made a decision.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore. We have something very important to tell you. It's about Harry," Hermione started off.

"What is it Miss Granger? It's odd for you and Mr. Malfoy to be in the same company. You have my concern," Dumbledore responded absentmindedly staring at his shelves.

"This is going to be difficult to believe sir; but Harry is pregnant," Draco paused taking a deep breath. "With my child."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the notion. Draco was right; Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Have you confirmed this with Madam Pomfrey?" he stuttered.

"Yes sir. You could call her up if you wish."

And so he did and Madam Pomfrey was able to confirm the pregnancy with Headmaster Dumbledore. The headmaster stumbled back into his chair and thought about the circumstances. He'd seen all of two teen pregnancies in his term, and both were female. He'd never seen the precious rarity of a male pregnancy in all his years! Needless to say it was Harry Potter! Harry fucking Potter, the boy who lived was now pregnant. How much more could the boy go through?

The headmaster sat in thought for a moment. He decided he would dismiss Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy and call in Harry Potter for a private chat. The silence was crisp and ringing in the older man's ears by the time the large door opened into his office. The scarred up boy walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. From the looks of it, Harry, was even more nervous than Dumbledore. He was praying that he wasn't in the office for the reason that was haunting him.

"Wizards are capable of things the average muggle is not," Dumbledore began. "Harry, pregnancy even in the wizarding world is primarily female but there is the one out of four statistic. One out of four male wizards have the capability to give birth given they partake in homosexual intercourse." Discussing this with the fourteen year old made Dumbledore turn bright red. "Draco told me that you're one of them. Draco told me that you're pregnant with his child. Harry why didn't you come straight to me with this information?" Dumbledore barked at the boy.

"I was worried that I'd lose your respect sir. Worried you wouldn't let me compete sir," Harry answered shriveling up in his chair from the shame.

Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry the last person I ever had the time to be in a relationship with,_ he_ was like you." Harry was surprised to hear Dumbledore admit to something like that. "I was heartbroken to find out that his child wasn't mine. Harry for Mr. Malfoy's sake I hope you know what you're getting into. I hope...he just seems so excited about that baby." Dumbledore suppress the tears. He saw himself in the slytherin's eyes. How Draco had described his desire to keep this child safe, his enthusiasm. It was all the same.

"He's the only one sir. I promise you it's his," Harry assured blushing. Such a strange thing to discuss with the headmaster.

"Harry, for his sake and yours, you are no longer to compete in the triwizard tournament."


	7. Chapter 7

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER: aww fuck it you all know by now that JK ROWLING owns Harry Potter. I mean we're all adults here right? For reasons I don't remember this story is M so you better be. This story's moving kind of slow because of all the other stories I've been writing. Remember to review!}**

**

* * *

**

Harry had been moping for days. He grimaced at the thought of Cedric or the other two champions winning the cup. Harry's victory had been snatched away from him almost as quickly as it had been given to him. He couldn't help but feel defeated and weary. This pregnancy was starting to wear on his last nerve! Now more than every he'd been avoiding his lover's company because he knew that it was Draco who'd ratted him out to Dumbledore. Harry had confided to Draco that he didn't want Dumbledore knowing about his sexuality, so much his pregnancy. He was absolutely livid and it was slowly eating away at Draco.

The blond-haired slytherin was beginning to worry for his future with his boyfriend and his child. He felt Harry's cold shoulder wherever he went. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that he'd done the right thing, so why couldn't Harry understand? Why did Harry have to be so stubborn and irrational? He just wanted to hold his baby, he wasn't so sure he could do that if Harry continued to participate in those challenges. Harry hadn't been to Madam Pomfrey since before the first challenge, Draco was in a panic over the baby's well-being.

"Hermione we need to convince Harry to go down to the hospital wing," Draco confided in one of his new best friends.

"I know. After facing off with that dragon, who knows?" Hermione began. "Oh! But I'm sure the baby is just fine!" Hermione suddenly back-peddled realizing that she wasn't helping Draco's morale. The boy looked like he was about to cry. He couldn't stand to look in the mirror if he knew his baby hadn't made it through. He was going to beg Harry to go do an ultrasound.

Thankfully the baby was okay, but Harry and Draco's relationship was not. "I don't want to be pregnant anymore," Harry whined.

"Don't say that! Honey don't say that! This baby is going to be the best thing that's ever happened to us!" Draco assured. The blond haired male had finally gotten Harry to sit with him during dinner in the great hall. It had been nearly two days since they had a meal together. The room was buzzing with conversation but the atmosphere was still tense between the two of them. Ron was seated several rows down, he had not sat with his friends from first year for weeks. Hermione hadn't spoken of interaction.

"It isn't paying off so far," Harry continued to groan.

"It will. I promise Harry. It'll pay off," Draco attempted. His eyes were full of sincerity.

"How would you know? You've never had a kid or been pregnant."

"I just feel it," Draco sighed. "Just knowing I'm a father. I've never wanted something so much Harry."

"I know babe. It's just, I don't know if I want it anymore," Harry whispered. The words shattered Draco's heart. "I know how much you want it, but it's no fair. I have to carry this baby."

"Are you saying that the only reason you're keeping this baby is because of me?" Draco asked between tears.

"I don't know anymore okay?" Harry excused himself from the table, at the same time, Ron disappeared.

Harry was looking for solace in the common room. He needed time to hear his own thoughts and find his better judgment.

"Harry I think you were a little harsh," a familiar voice interrupted.

"You want to tell me about harsh, Ron? You disowned me as a friend because I was gay, and not just that, in a relationship with someone you don't like! You refused to help me in my time of need, you got mad at me for being in the triwizard tournament, something I didn't want, and you disowned Hermione for siding with me. _You_ wanna tell _me_ about _harsh_?" Harry snapped without looking back at the red-haired boy behind him. "You know I wasn't too thrilled when you started dating Hermione. I thought it would mess with our friendship. But I kept my mouth shut because you two were happy!"

"Harry I'm sorry. That's all I can say! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm scum okay! That was a scummy thing to do, my mum taught me better but I still did you wrong. It was wrong to treat my _best friend_ like that. You still are my best friend right?" Ron asked meekly.

"I don't know. Are we?" Harry retorted.

"Look, I know I was wrong but right now _you're_ wrong!" Ron began. "That baby is just as much Draco's as it is yours. You need to man up and think positively. So you can't compete? You didn't want to compete in the first place Harry! Show Draco that you're willing to do anything for him. You are, aren't you?"

"You need to show Hermione the same thing if you ever have any hopes of getting her back. You do want her back don't you?" Harry asked.

"Well of course I do. I love her," Ron confessed.

"You need to tell her that. She doesn't know. Since you just left her like that she thinks you were just using her," Harry pointed out.

"Oh no! No! She can't possibly believe that," Ron panicked. "How do I make it right again?"

"I think I have an idea." Harry smiled.

Hermione was trying to ease Draco's mind and get him to eat, something he hadn't done in two days. She was praying for a miracle to lead Harry back for apologies. She would glance occasionally at the entrance into the great hall and just in time caught Harry walking back to there table with Ron's arm over his shoulder. They approached with grins.

"Hermione, I want you to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Hermione's face flushed. She looked to Harry for some sort of sign. "I'd do it if I were you," he advised.

Hermione nodded. Just like that the gang was reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

**{Author's Note: DISCLAIMER: aww fuck it you all know by now that JK ROWLING owns Harry Potter. I mean we're all adults here right? For reasons I don't remember this story is M so you better be. This story's moving kind of slow because of all the other stories I've been writing. Remember to review!}**

**

* * *

**

Harry and Draco had a lot of things to work out as a couple. Firstly, they were only fourteen and had a baby on the way. This wasn't as much of a problem, because both parties had a massive inheritance behind them. Neither of them had any idea how to raise said child but Draco had read up on several parenting books, (with the help of his ever-so brilliant book worm of a friend, Hermione), and assumed his maternal instinct would kick in to guide him. They had already assured Harry a private spot in the infirmary to give birth, excluded him from the Tri-Wizard tournament, and had rules bent for the baby's sake, for example he was allowed more washroom breaks than the average student, and even allowed larger portions during mealtimes, he was eating for two now. All of these issues appeared to have an easy fix to them, but there was a large issue between the couple that couldn't be mended with a simple trip to the bank or Dumbledore's office.

Draco couldn't understand why Harry was less than enthusiastic about having his child. He couldn't believe that his lover was avoiding him, and the regular check-ups he would have planned. He didn't understand why Harry was eating less, and spending tons of time in bed. He was watching the boy he'd learned to love falling down this endless spiral into an unfamiliar abyss. Had he caught a case of melancholy? He did not posses that maternal glow that most with child had. He did not smile, he slept, all day.

"I swear, he's trying to kill my baby. How miserable my poor child must be, sitting constantly ignored in Harry's womb. He hasn't even touched his stomach, hasn't let me speak to my child in days!" Draco was going out of his mind. More than the slow feeling of loss for his child, he felt the loss of his lover's identity. He didn't even know who Harry was any more.

He would see him strolling off with Ron and Hermione, trailing after him holding hands. Every now and then they'd share a laugh as they walked right passed him. Hermione would throw him a look of sympathy, just like before. Everything was beginning to feel just like before Harry and he had ever loved. There was them, and then there was him. Both co-existing in this world ignorant of one another. However this time Draco did not desperately bang on the glass between them with a barrage of insults, inside longing to join their happy little crew. He felt too hopeless to bother. He would wait for Hermione to return to him with news about a child he longed to touch.

"You know, he seems to be getting worse, I think he needs you," Hermione reassured Draco working on some potions homework simultaneously.

"I highly doubt that. He could always handle himself. Hermione, the worst thing is...I don't even know if we're together anymore."

Hermione frowned. "Well, he doesn't really say anything about it. Whenever I try to pull him into an intervention, he changes the subject by any means possible." She took a pause. "I think you're wrong Draco. I don't think he knows how to handle this at all."

"So he's trying to forget about me? I guess we aren't together anymore...Hermione I don't know what I'll do."

"You have to talk to him yourself! Trap him into a conversation! Whatever it costs you have to be in that baby's life because without you Harry won't be able to take care of it!" Hermione finally snapped. They had been at this for nearly an hour now and she was getting sick of it.

"Hermione, sometimes I wonder why you're so good to me. After I've been so rotten to you," Draco sighed.

"It's because I have compassion! Besides, you've more than earned it. You're the father of my best friend's baby and he loves you. Therefore I love you," Hermione kind of smiled.

"You've always looked at me with compassion. I've seen it," Draco pointed out.

"Do you wanna know the truth?"

"Sure."

"I've always kind of liked you Draco. I just never wanted to admit it," Hermione confessed, her face turning flush.

"Like, admired me as a person...or...?"

"Yes, at one point I fancied you. You're handsome, who could blame me? I never took you as gay though."

"Neither did I, but something about Harry...but you love Ronald now right?"

"Absolutely. He's my everything, my match. And Harry is yours. You should go talk to him! You can't just give something like that up."

"I suppose you're right. I'm just scared I'm chasing after something that just can't be caught." Harry was in fact a difficult one to catch.

The promising young agent Barty Crouch Jr. was finding himself troubled with this very notion. Harry Potter had been removed from the Tri-Wizard tournament and now all of his dark lord's plans were shot. He didn't know what he was going to tell his master. How was he going to tell Lord Voldemort that all his careful and trivial planning had fallen through? His twitch acted up as he held the bottle in his hand, slowly pouring in his mixture of polyjuice potion. This would last him another week, hopefully that traitor Professor Snape would not catch on when checking his inventory. He took a deep breath bracing himself for impact.

"Sir," he began upon arrival, "There is a problem."

"What?" the raspy voice in the corner demanded. The tone was harsh and sharp, piercing deep into his servant's soul.

"The boy, he's been removed from the tournament," Barty Jr. stuttered.

"Why? You said you wouldn't disappoint me!" Lord Voldemort was throwing a fit.

"Well you see...it seems the boy is pregnant!" Jr. quickly explained amongst the riot, and throwing of table items. Suddenly everything stopped.

Voldemort smiled. "Pregnant? Well, well, well. This may work out much better than I had expected. I will formulate a new plan, and it will be greater than the last!" Voldemort cackled between his heavy coughs.

"Please master, conserve your energy!" Barty pleaded.

"Conserve your own! Go rest! You've earned it, but I still expect you in that classroom come tomorrow morning! We go about the plan as usual!"


End file.
